


[podfic] Shadows on the Wall

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Shadows on the Wall' by <b>AraSigyrn</b> read aloud.</p>
<p>John came back from Afghanistan psychic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Shadows on the Wall

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shadows on the Wall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/144734) by [AraSigyrn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraSigyrn/pseuds/AraSigyrn). 



> beta-ed by the ever patient revolutionaryjo.

  
  
  
**Length:** 2hrs15mins  
 **Music Credit:** _Good Intent_ by Kimbra  
 **Stream:**  
  
  
 **Download:** [Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?rxee2iicaezxe3y) (62MB) || [MP3](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/sherlock/shadows.mp3) (77MB, right-click save)  


**Author's Note:**

> It pains me that my voice will never be a jaguar in a cello, or even a kitten in a cello. I will forever lack a bass line.
> 
> In other news, I whip out my atrocious Moriarty voice, an old lady voice and also, a children of the corn voice! Also, jo had to school me in the pronunciation of 'dingy' and 'sepia'. The more you know~
> 
> Oh, and there is also some voice effect layering stuff that made me want to die when I was doing it, but jo assures me it turned out okay, so at least one person likes it.


End file.
